Of Ice and Steel
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Danny runs into Zane out on a snowy day and Zane ends up teaching his sister how to ice skate. Just a fun bonding one shot between siblings.


_Of Ice and Steel_

 _Danny and Zane_

The air was crisp and cold. White snowflakes fell to the white sheeted ground. Light foot falls crunched as they walked along the busy streets. One particular person had a light purple hat, jacket, and leggings. Her blond hair could be seen poking out from under the hat. Her bright green eyes looked over the slow. She looked this way and that her light jacket wasn't much in the snow. But it was what she had and she promised Dareth he'd get potstickers tonight. So she was out and about to get the ingredients to no avail. Most of the shops were closed and no street venders in their right minds would be out in this. Danny turned back around to trudge home defeated. At least they still had something in the fridge to make tonight. She sighed loudly and groaned.

"Having problems sister?" Danny stopped and looked up at Zane.

"The shops brother...they are closed." She said dramatically putting her sleeve against her forehead for effect. She heard Zane chuckle.

"Yes well that tends to happen on snowy days like this." Zane held up his hand when he saw his sister start to talk. "Ah...and I can not...use my power for such a reason." He said Dannys bottom lip poked out. Zane chuckled and began to walk beside her.

"So whats the skates for?" She asked pointing to the two sets on his shoulders.

"Pixal and I were meaning to go ice skating today but it would appear that she is unavoidably detained." Zane said and looked down at his sister.

"Oh no so date ruined huh? I'm sure there will be other chances." Danny said putting her hands behind her back.

"You could...go with me Danny." Zane said pointing to the pond not to far from where they were. Danny stopped and shook her head.

"Oh no no...I can't skate."

"I will teach you." Zane said taking hold of Dannys hand. She still looked unsure looking at Zane then at the pond. "You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do Zane...I'm just scared out of my mind." She said and took hold of Zanes hand and he walked her over to the water.

"Oh the ponds not frozen guess we'll have to come back later." She joked. Zane chuckled and shook his head.

"This is no time to be silly Danny."

"Oh this is a perfect time to be silly. Being silly when your afraid of something is the best thing." Danny said having been handed the second set of skates. They were a little large on her but luckily for her Pixal had small feet. Zane looked up seeing Dannys bottom lip chattering. He scanned her. She was pretty cold. He pulled off his own jacket putting it onto her and zipped it up. The jacket was huge on her, but oh was it warm. She looked at him and gasped. Seeing he had a short sleeved shirt on.

"Are you going to be alright in just that brother?" She asked.

"I am the ninja of ice after all." He smiled pulling her out onto the ice and smiled down at her trying to reassure her as she went. With one hand on her hip and the other in her hand he guided her along the pond. A few times around and he let her go. She gasped as she did. She giggled as she went. Staying up on her own she looked up at Zane huge a huge smile on her face.

"I'm doing it." She laughed and gasped as she slipped and dropped onto the ice. Zane suddenly realizing he never taught her how to stop. She landed in the snow bank. Zane skated over to her and pulled her out. Patting the snow from around his jacket.

"Are you injured?" He asked. Danny was laughing to hard to answer. "I'll take that as a no." He chuckled before guiding her back out onto the ice.

Zane knew something was wrong before Danny did. He pushed her out of the way as they passed over the area where she had fallen apparently weakening the ice in that area. Zane fell through the ice. Danny slipped and fell again clawing the ice to get herself from drifting into another snow bank she went over to the side. Plunging her hand into the water. She hoped he was near enough and not frozen to grab hold. Cold tears falling down her face. One minute turned to two. Then three. She gasped when she felt something. She pulled. It was Zanes scarf. At least he was attached. She pulled him out. He looked at her slightly baffled.

"Are you well Danny?"

"You dumbass I thought you were frozen!" She ran the sleeve over her eyes. "Or drown…" He smiled down at her.

"No...never. I used to train myself by going into frozen ponds." Zane chuckled ringing out the scarf.

"Come on ice for brains...lets go get something warm to drink." Danny said putting his jacket onto his shoulders. "Your insane...training by going into frozen ponds…"


End file.
